Title: Preclinical Form & Formulation for Drug Discovery Subtitle: Drugs as Materials June 4-9, 2017 ? Stoweflake Mountain Conference Center, Stowe, VT Chairs: Eric Munson & Narayan Variankaval Vice Chairs: Elizabeth Topp and Karthik Nagapudi The 2017 Preclinical Form & Formulation for Drug Discovery Gordon Conference and Gordon Research Seminar will present cutting-edge research on enabling formulations for the improved stability and bioavailability of drug candidates. The focus of this GRC is on the recognition that drugs are materials, and how the integration of that philosophy creates an interdisciplinary approach to drug development. New topics for this installment of the conference series include Biomolecular Drug Characterization, Novel Manufacturing Methods, and Mechanochemistry. The conference will bring together academic and industry leaders in pharmaceutical materials science, preclinical formulation science, and biopharmaceutics . Experts from a wide range of disciplines, including those outside preclinical formulation, will discuss both scientific and technological advances that translate to better formulations for preclinical to early clinical studies. Additionally, ways that science and technology could transform the field to bring drugs to the market faster and safer will be explored. The conference will focus on educating the next generation of scientists and researchers through the Gordon Research Seminar as well as their participation in the Gordon Research Conference. Priority will be placed on the inclusion of underrepresented groups as participants in the conference.